


Only You Know Me The Way You Know Me

by katelynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynn/pseuds/katelynn
Summary: And it blows Liam’s mind how he was able to somehow get this amazing, beautiful man to fall in love with him. And it’s not that Liam thinks lowly of himself, either (not anymore at least), but Zayn is just the absolute most amazing person he has ever met and no doubt will be till the end of time. And Liam is just left staring it him in awe like an idiot. (He doesn’t necessarily care, and you can’t blame him, really).





	Only You Know Me The Way You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a little while. But I was inspired by Zayn's wonderful, amazing new album that I simply can't stop listening to so I made a fic based on one of my favourite songs. This is completely self indulgent fluff with (terribly written, fair warning) smut towards the end. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also this is unbataed and probably really bad because I literally wrote this this morning when I couldn't go to sleep because I was too busy listening to the album. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is fictional. Please don't send this to anyone mentioned or anyone affiliated with those that are mentioned, I'd die of pure embarrassment.

Zayn is such a fucking sap, and Liam is so in love with him he doesn’t think words will ever express how much.

When Zayn had said he had a song he wanted to get Liam’s opinion on, he had thought it’d be an amazing song – no doubt – but he never would have expected something that would be the literal embodiment of their relationship so perfectly into song form.

Zayn’s eyes are downcast, teeth tearing at his bottom lip as the last line of the song plays out. Liam knows what he is doing, knows that he’s taken Liam’s silence as a bad indication because no one is a bigger critic of Zayn Malik than himself. 

And it blows Liam’s mind how he was able to somehow get this amazing, beautiful man to fall in love with him. And it’s not that Liam thinks lowly of himself, either (not anymore at least), but Zayn is just the absolute most amazing person he has ever met and no doubt will be till the end of time. And Liam is just left staring it him in awe like an idiot. (He doesn’t necessarily care, and you can’t blame him, really).

He’s been quite for too long now, can tell by the way Zayn can’t seem to sit still.  
“The song’s bad, isn’t it?” Zayn asks, voice small and a little upset. “It’s really not that important, I guess. It was really just a quick little thing that I though would be perfect for the album but –"

Liam shuts him up with a kiss, hands cupping the sides of his face as he presses his lips to Zayn’s, and Liam doesn’t remove his lips until he can feel Zayn’s smile against his own. 

“Marry me,” Liam says, kissing Zayn again.  
Zayn snorts into his mouth “a bit late for that one babe” he replies, the welcomed cold press of a thick black ring hanging from a chain around his neck as well as the mandala on his hand an indication of the fact.

Liam kisses him again and again, doesn’t think he could stop himself if he tried (not that he’d ever want to).

“You really love it?” Zayn asks hopefully as he pulls away to look into Liam’s eyes.

“Yes you idiot” comes the reply before he catches Zayn’s lips in another kiss. “Play it again, on repeat”.

Zayn presses play on his phone, and Liam kisses him again as the song starts through the Bluetooth speakers in their London home. Wasting no time deepening the kiss, Zayn’s arms snake around Liam’s neck, fingers tangled in the back of his hair as Liam pushes him until his lying down on the couch before going for the buttons on Zayn’s shirt.

“We’re not fucking to one of my songs” Zayn chuckles, smiling when he feels Liam’s pout, biting at it playfully.  
Liam moves his lips to Zayn’s neck, biting at the 25, waiting for the hitch in breath before licking at the mark left behind. 

“You sure about that babe?” he asks, finally working the last button, pulling it off before his lips make their way down to the heart poking out of his jeans.  
Zayn doesn’t reply, hands tangling with the hair at the top of Liam’s head as he pulls down Zayn’s jeans. And Liam can't help but smile smugly when he pulls down Zayn’s pants to see that he’s fully erect, before biting teasingly at the inside of his thigh.

“leeyum” Zayn whines, hips bucking up.

“You’re so beautiful babe” Liam says, ignoring him as licks the wound. Liam waits for the chorus to kick in before licking the underside of Zayn’s length, sucking the top and pulling off before the second verse kicks in. Zayn let’s out another whine, his hips bucking up again.

Liam moves up to kiss him again “Can you turn over for me babe?”

“you’re still dressed,” he returns with a whine, pulling at his shirt. Liam quickly takes it off along with his joggers and pants, kissing Zayn once more before motioning for him to turn around. He does without hesitance, and Liam kisses at the back of the neck, letting the lyrics encompass his every thought.  
“I love you babe, so much,” Liam can’t help but admit into his ear, bringing it into his mouth and biting it gently.

The song starts up again and Liam slowly makes his way down Zayn’s back, licking and kissing as much skin as possible, pressing words of adoration and amazement into his skin before Zayn whines out his name again, but Liam knows he’s enjoying himself.  
He bites at Zayn’s left cheek and Zayn’s breath hitches when Liam’s tongue pokes out to soothe the sore. His tongue travels close to his crack, Zayn’s back arching for contact that Liam gladly gives to him, hands pulling a part Zayn’s cheeks to get access to his hole. Zayn let’s out a long moan when Liam’s tongue slips past the rim, opening him up with his tongue, an incessant presence. 

He’s still loose from when they had sex this morning, so after coating his fingers with the strawberry lube he finds in the coffee table draw (Louis got it as a gagged gift for one of their birthdays, little did he know the joke was on him) he slides one in, along with his tongue, waiting enough time before inserting another.

Zayn is a mess by the time Liam has three fingers nudging his prostate, tongue going over the mark Liam had left on his ass.

“You ready for me now babe?”

Zayn nods his head adamantly, and Liam turns him over to see his beautiful face, not wasting another second to kiss him deeply. He gets lost in it for a while, licking into his mouth.

Zayn whines and tells him to hurry up, so Liam tugs on his own cock a few times before coating his dick with the lube. He pulls Zayn’s legs until they’re resting on his shoulders, almost bending his body in half, before aligning himself with Zayn’s hole.

Liam leans down to kiss him and Zayn’s arms snake around his neck to bring him as close as possible as Liam pushes in when he hears the chorus start again. When he bottoms out Zayn gives a quiet gasp, and Liam gives his cheek a quick peck, a reassurance for him to take his time. Zayn nods at him to continue, so Liam pulls out slowly before pushing back in almost just as slow, hips snapping at the last moment finding Zayn’s prostate with practiced ease. 

Liam loves this type of sex the best. The type where he can pull apart Zayn with his tongue, leave him a riling mess before making love to him. He used to cringe at the term, thought it was only something women read in Nicholas Sparks novels, but after he realised he was in love with Zayn and that he could have him any way he wanted, there was no other way to explain it. And he know Zayn loves it to, loves the attention and praise he gets, the way they can take their time and enjoy each other when they haven’t been able to do much more than a FaceTime and text in between whatever the hell they have going on for months on end.

Liam knows Zayn’s close when his moans turn breathy and short, so he speeds up his pace a little bit.

“You gonna come for me, babe?” Liam against his mouth. “I love you darling, so much. C’mon baby”.

“Jaan” Zayn moans as he comes, coating both of their stomachs. Liam thrusts in once more before he releases inside Zayn, kissing him firmly on the mouth.  
They’re both not doing much more than breathing into the other’s mouth, still holding onto each other in embrace.

Liam pulls out slowly, Zayn’s eyebrows furrowing at the loss before Liam distracts him with another long kiss.  
“You did so well for me my darling, my love. And the song was beautiful. God, I love you”.

“Love you too” Zayn replies instantly, crawling into Liam’s lap to be engulfed by his arms, the one place he believes he truly belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I love reading comments and definitely welcome criticism. I hope you're all enjoying the album as much as I am, I would love to know your favourite song :)


End file.
